Final Wish on the Shikon Jewel
by vampKing1995
Summary: Trapped in the darkness, Kagome tries to decide what the right s to make. Using his Mediou Zangetshu, Inuyasha appears before her, and then she knows. Her wish surprises him, and the others when he returns to the vilage...alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Final Wish on the Shikon Jewel_

_Chapter #1_

In the darkness, trapped, alone with nothing else except the Shikon jewel, Kagome was thinking, trying to figure out the right wish to make. _Should you make the right wish, the Shikon jewel shall cease to be, _she remembered. _I wish Inuyasha was here. Then I'd know what wish to make, _she thought with a sigh.

"Hurry and make your wish, Kagome. Your family and friends await you. Especially you're beloved Inuyasha. At this very moment, he's trapped fighting demons that'll never die. Should you desire it…wish it…and he shall return to the village, awaiting your return."

As she glances at it in surprise, she hears the voice she's been waiting to hear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled, seeming to echo from somewhere. "Can you hear me? Don't make any wishes until I reach you!" His voice was slowly beginning to fade.

"Inuyasha!" she cries out, feeling the weight of longing crushing down upon her. And then…moments later…she sees a Meidou Zangetsuha open up, and Inuyasha himself steps through. Without any thought, she leaps into his arms and holds him close to her. "Inuyasha…I've missed you so much." Tears are falling down her cheeks in streams.

He doesn't resist her or anything. He wraps his arms around her, holding her closely and tight, and whispers, "I've missed you too, Kagome."

Turning to the jewel, Kagome says, "Shikon jewel, I'll make my wish now." She knew what wish to make. It's a bit of a long shot, but she's willing to go for it. "I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he feels his body getting hot all over. _She wished for me to achieve my dream? _He thought.

Light engulfs the both of them…and then it disappears. Inuyasha, finally a full demon, stood alone before Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Lady Kaede. At the sight of him, they begin to rush forward, until they take a closer look. "I-Inuyasha?" Shippo whispers, trembling slightly.

His eyes were completely blood red, with green spheres surrounding his pupils. His claws as extended to their full length, and they're purple streaks across his cheeks now as well. "What's happened to you? Are you friend…or will you attack us?" Sango asks carefully, reaching for her boomerang.

"Kagome made this happen," he replies. They all look at him in complete surprise. "I was surprises as well. Her exact words, _'I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear.' _That's the wish she made on the Shikon jewel." And then, he realizes she's gone.

"But where is she?" old lady Kaede asks, eyeing him carefully. "She isn't here with us, or with you."

For a few moments he's silent before replying, "Kagome…is safe. She's back in her time, with her family. We most likely will never see her again." Sadness and longing fills his heart, and before anyone can ask or say anything else, he leaps into the trees to be alone.

_Why, Kagome? Why'd you grant me my dream? I don't deserve this. I need you. I…I love you, _he thought. After a few moments, he steps and sits down in his favorite tree, lost in his own thoughts.

The next day, as Inuyasha is slowly making his way back to the village when he picks up a familiar scent on the wind. His hand twitches to the hilt of Tessiaga, turning to the west. There, only about half a mile away, is Sesshomaru and his ever constant companions, Jaken and Rin.

"Well, well, little brother," Sesshomaru says, appearing on the ground before him. "What have we here? You smell and look like s full demon, yet your life isn't in danger. Yet." His eyes narrow as he exams his younger brother.

Inuyasha grunts and says, "Sesshomaru. I _am _a full-fledged demon. If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it to you." He draws Tessiaga, and it doesn't reject him despite being a full demon.

"I was just about to ask you that," he replies, drawing his newest sword, Bakusaiga. "Here I come." He leaps towards Inuyasha, blade swinging at his stomach.

Seeing his brother's demonic aura clash with the air, a fissure forms and, raising his sword, Inuyasha says, "Wind Scar," and the attack surges towards Sesshomaru. He swings his own sword, and the ever consuming wave of destruction clashes with the wind scar.

Leaping high into the air, Sesshomaru extends his toxins into a long whip and lashes at Inuyasha with it. But, to his surprise, Inuyasha grabs it with his bare hand and tugs him forward. Jabbing his sword into the ground, Inuyasha cracks his hand and slashes at Sesshomaru's chest.

At the same time, Sesshomaru swings Bakusaiga. Tossing the whip to the side, Inuyasha grabs Tessiaga and swings. The two blades clash against each other, sending a shower of sparks to the sides. "Is this the best you can do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneers. "I always thought you were better than this." As he finishes speaking, Sesshomaru smashes his fist into his head.

Snarling, Inuyasha slashes his hand. Sesshomaru takes a step back, and sighs. "You really have the strength of a full demon. I've seen enough for now, Inuyasha," he says, sheathing his sword.

"Humph." Inuyasha also sheathes his sword, and the two brothers go their separate ways.

_Chapter #2_


	2. Chapter 2: Three Months Later

_Final Wish on the Shikon Jewel_

_Chapter #1_

In the darkness, trapped, alone with nothing else except the Shikon jewel, Kagome was thinking, trying to figure out the right wish to make. _Should you make the right wish, the Shikon jewel shall cease to be, _she remembered. _I wish Inuyasha was here. Then I'd know what wish to make, _she thought with a sigh.

"Hurry and make your wish, Kagome. Your family and friends await you. Especially you're beloved Inuyasha. At this very moment, he's trapped fighting demons that'll never die. Should you desire it…wish it…and he shall return to the village, awaiting your return."

As she glances at it in surprise, she hears the voice she's been waiting to hear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled, seeming to echo from somewhere. "Can you hear me? Don't make any wishes until I reach you!" His voice was slowly beginning to fade.

"Inuyasha!" she cries out, feeling the weight of longing crushing down upon her. And then…moments later…she sees a Meidou Zangetsuha open up, and Inuyasha himself steps through. Without any thought, she leaps into his arms and holds him close to her. "Inuyasha…I've missed you so much." Tears are falling down her cheeks in streams.

He doesn't resist her or anything. He wraps his arms around her, holding her closely and tight, and whispers, "I've missed you too, Kagome."

Turning to the jewel, Kagome says, "Shikon jewel, I'll make my wish now." She knew what wish to make. It's a bit of a long shot, but she's willing to go for it. "I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he feels his body getting hot all over. _She wished for me to achieve my dream? _He thought.

Light engulfs the both of them…and then it disappears. Inuyasha, finally a full demon, stood alone before Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Lady Kaede. At the sight of him, they begin to rush forward, until they take a closer look. "I-Inuyasha?" Shippo whispers, trembling slightly.

His eyes were completely blood red, with green spheres surrounding his pupils. His claws as extended to their full length, and they're purple streaks across his cheeks now as well. "What's happened to you? Are you friend…or will you attack us?" Sango asks carefully, reaching for her boomerang.

"Kagome made this happen," he replies. They all look at him in complete surprise. "I was surprises as well. Her exact words, _'I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear.' _That's the wish she made on the Shikon jewel." And then, he realizes she's gone.

"But where is she?" old lady Kaede asks, eyeing him carefully. "She isn't here with us, or with you."

For a few moments he's silent before replying, "Kagome…is safe. She's back in her time, with her family. We most likely will never see her again." Sadness and longing fills his heart, and before anyone can ask or say anything else, he leaps into the trees to be alone.

_Why, Kagome? Why'd you grant me my dream? I don't deserve this. I need you. I…I love you, _he thought. After a few moments, he steps and sits down in his favorite tree, lost in his own thoughts.

The next day, as Inuyasha is slowly making his way back to the village when he picks up a familiar scent on the wind. His hand twitches to the hilt of Tessiaga, turning to the west. There, only about half a mile away, is Sesshomaru and his ever constant companions, Jaken and Rin.

"Well, well, little brother," Sesshomaru says, appearing on the ground before him. "What have we here? You smell and look like s full demon, yet your life isn't in danger. Yet." His eyes narrow as he exams his younger brother.

Inuyasha grunts and says, "Sesshomaru. I _am _a full-fledged demon. If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it to you." He draws Tessiaga, and it doesn't reject him despite being a full demon.

"I was just about to ask you that," he replies, drawing his newest sword, Bakusaiga. "Here I come." He leaps towards Inuyasha, blade swinging at his stomach.

Seeing his brother's demonic aura clash with the air, a fissure forms and, raising his sword, Inuyasha says, "Wind Scar," and the attack surges towards Sesshomaru. He swings his own sword, and the ever consuming wave of destruction clashes with the wind scar.

Leaping high into the air, Sesshomaru extends his toxins into a long whip and lashes at Inuyasha with it. But, to his surprise, Inuyasha grabs it with his bare hand and tugs him forward. Jabbing his sword into the ground, Inuyasha cracks his hand and slashes at Sesshomaru's chest.

At the same time, Sesshomaru swings Bakusaiga. Tossing the whip to the side, Inuyasha grabs Tessiaga and swings. The two blades clash against each other, sending a shower of sparks to the sides. "Is this the best you can do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneers. "I always thought you were better than this." As he finishes speaking, Sesshomaru smashes his fist into his head.

Snarling, Inuyasha slashes his hand. Sesshomaru takes a step back, and sighs. "You really have the strength of a full demon. I've seen enough for now, Inuyasha," he says, sheathing his sword.

"Humph." Inuyasha also sheathes his sword, and the two brothers go their separate ways.

_Chapter #2_


	3. Chapter : The Wedding

_Final Wish on the Shikon Jewel_

_Chapter #1_

In the darkness, trapped, alone with nothing else except the Shikon jewel, Kagome was thinking, trying to figure out the right wish to make. _Should you make the right wish, the Shikon jewel shall cease to be, _she remembered. _I wish Inuyasha was here. Then I'd know what wish to make, _she thought with a sigh.

"Hurry and make your wish, Kagome. Your family and friends await you. Especially you're beloved Inuyasha. At this very moment, he's trapped fighting demons that'll never die. Should you desire it…wish it…and he shall return to the village, awaiting your return."

As she glances at it in surprise, she hears the voice she's been waiting to hear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled, seeming to echo from somewhere. "Can you hear me? Don't make any wishes until I reach you!" His voice was slowly beginning to fade.

"Inuyasha!" she cries out, feeling the weight of longing crushing down upon her. And then…moments later…she sees a Meidou Zangetsuha open up, and Inuyasha himself steps through. Without any thought, she leaps into his arms and holds him close to her. "Inuyasha…I've missed you so much." Tears are falling down her cheeks in streams.

He doesn't resist her or anything. He wraps his arms around her, holding her closely and tight, and whispers, "I've missed you too, Kagome."

Turning to the jewel, Kagome says, "Shikon jewel, I'll make my wish now." She knew what wish to make. It's a bit of a long shot, but she's willing to go for it. "I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he feels his body getting hot all over. _She wished for me to achieve my dream? _He thought.

Light engulfs the both of them…and then it disappears. Inuyasha, finally a full demon, stood alone before Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Lady Kaede. At the sight of him, they begin to rush forward, until they take a closer look. "I-Inuyasha?" Shippo whispers, trembling slightly.

His eyes were completely blood red, with green spheres surrounding his pupils. His claws as extended to their full length, and they're purple streaks across his cheeks now as well. "What's happened to you? Are you friend…or will you attack us?" Sango asks carefully, reaching for her boomerang.

"Kagome made this happen," he replies. They all look at him in complete surprise. "I was surprises as well. Her exact words, _'I wish Inuyasha was a full demon with a human heart…and you…disappear.' _That's the wish she made on the Shikon jewel." And then, he realizes she's gone.

"But where is she?" old lady Kaede asks, eyeing him carefully. "She isn't here with us, or with you."

For a few moments he's silent before replying, "Kagome…is safe. She's back in her time, with her family. We most likely will never see her again." Sadness and longing fills his heart, and before anyone can ask or say anything else, he leaps into the trees to be alone.

_Why, Kagome? Why'd you grant me my dream? I don't deserve this. I need you. I…I love you, _he thought. After a few moments, he steps and sits down in his favorite tree, lost in his own thoughts.

The next day, as Inuyasha is slowly making his way back to the village when he picks up a familiar scent on the wind. His hand twitches to the hilt of Tessiaga, turning to the west. There, only about half a mile away, is Sesshomaru and his ever constant companions, Jaken and Rin.

"Well, well, little brother," Sesshomaru says, appearing on the ground before him. "What have we here? You smell and look like s full demon, yet your life isn't in danger. Yet." His eyes narrow as he exams his younger brother.

Inuyasha grunts and says, "Sesshomaru. I _am _a full-fledged demon. If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it to you." He draws Tessiaga, and it doesn't reject him despite being a full demon.

"I was just about to ask you that," he replies, drawing his newest sword, Bakusaiga. "Here I come." He leaps towards Inuyasha, blade swinging at his stomach.

Seeing his brother's demonic aura clash with the air, a fissure forms and, raising his sword, Inuyasha says, "Wind Scar," and the attack surges towards Sesshomaru. He swings his own sword, and the ever consuming wave of destruction clashes with the wind scar.

Leaping high into the air, Sesshomaru extends his toxins into a long whip and lashes at Inuyasha with it. But, to his surprise, Inuyasha grabs it with his bare hand and tugs him forward. Jabbing his sword into the ground, Inuyasha cracks his hand and slashes at Sesshomaru's chest.

At the same time, Sesshomaru swings Bakusaiga. Tossing the whip to the side, Inuyasha grabs Tessiaga and swings. The two blades clash against each other, sending a shower of sparks to the sides. "Is this the best you can do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneers. "I always thought you were better than this." As he finishes speaking, Sesshomaru smashes his fist into his head.

Snarling, Inuyasha slashes his hand. Sesshomaru takes a step back, and sighs. "You really have the strength of a full demon. I've seen enough for now, Inuyasha," he says, sheathing his sword.

"Humph." Inuyasha also sheathes his sword, and the two brothers go their separate ways.

_Chapter #2_


End file.
